


Meet Me at Midnight

by my_larry_heart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_larry_heart/pseuds/my_larry_heart
Summary: I don’t have an exact plot yet, but Harry’s an Alpha, and Louis’ an Omega.  They meet under strange circumstances.





	Meet Me at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I don’t know where I’m going with this fic. This scene popped up in my head while I was in the library, and I quickly jotted it down. Let me know what you think in the comments!

Chapter One

 

Louis knew he shouldn’t be standing here on the street corner at midnight talking to a strange Alpha.

      Why was he strange?

      Well, for starters the Alpha was drunk and telling Louis, an Omega he just met, that he’s in love with him and thinks that their puppies will have the Omega’s blue eyes.

      The Alpha’s also wearing the tightest jean imaginable. Seriously, Louis can see through the skinny jeans that this Alpha is well endowed. He must be in a lot of pain.

      Louis doesn’t have a leg to stand on when it comes to weirdness though. After all, he’s the sober idiot standing on a street corner in the dark listening to a drunk Alpha blather on about having puppies with him.

      _He could be dangerous,_ Louis muses.

      That thought is erased immediately after the Alpha slaps his own knee, bending over with laughter at his own joke. Dimples appear on the Alpha like craters in the moon, and Louis has just about had it.

      When the Alpha calms down from his own laughing, a huge smile still runs across his face stretching from ear to ear. Green eyes that are slightly unfocused make the most brutal attempt to hold Louis’ gaze.

      Louis’ eyes flicker down to cherry red lips. Has he mentioned that he’s had it?

      “Do you know where your friends are, love?” Louis inquires.

      The curly-haired Alpha scrunches his eyebrows together in thought before whispering “no” to Louis as if it’s the biggest secret on the planet. The Alpha’s eyes light up again as his child-like smile is directed the Omega’s way.

      “Well, where do you live? You should probably head home before you catch a cold,” Louis frowns as he glances down at what the Alpha is wearing. Ripped, skinny jeans and a short sleeve blouse that’s unbuttoned all the way down to the Alpha’s sternum. That won’t do.

      It must be some sort of buried Omega instinct to take care of others and be nurturing because Louis steps forward and grabs onto the Alpha’s shirt. He gently starts to button it all the way up to his neck.

      The Alpha pouts down at him, “Want to look sexy for you.”

      Louis wants to reply back something stupid like, ‘You look sexy no matter how clothed you are’, but instead, he repeats, “Where do you live, big guy,” in as soft a tone as he can manage.

      The Alpha thinks that’s the funniest thing apparently. He mumbles “big guy” to himself, while giggles tumble past his bow lips. He puffs his chest out and moves to stand over Louis in mock intimidation. Louis’ never seen an Alpha’s eyes glitter before.

      The way the Alpha is standing over Louis has the Omega almost releasing a bit of slick at the thought of the green-eyed man dominating him.

      The Alpha shrugs and slurs, “I don’t know.”

      Louis is snapped out of his inappropriate daydream as he looks back up at the Alpha’s face. “What don't you know?”

      The Alpha’s smile droops down into a pensive frown. “...don’t know where I live. I can’t remember.”

      _Well, that’s troublesome_ , Louis thinks. “....You can come back to my apartment?” Louis starts, a little unsure.

      This is probably a bad idea, considering it’s a strange Alpha and said Alpha is drunk.

      Louis could really be taken advantage of in this situation. As tough as Louis likes to pretend he is, this Alpha is probably half a foot taller than him and has more muscle on him than Louis could ever hope to have.

      Even with playing soccer every Tuesday night and having games on Saturday, Louis still has a very feminine, full figure. His bum and hips are as wide as his mother’s…..well, now that Louis thinks about it, that’s probably where he got it from.

      Louis doesn’t even want to think of what his mother’s reaction would be to him inviting a drunk Alpha home that he just met on a street corner. She’d have his neck.

      Louis’ decision becomes more distinct the longer he thinks about it. He confidently says, “Come with me” to the Alpha, while he hears a mumbled and happy “..’kay” in response. He grabs the man with the long torso’s wrist as he walks down the block with the Alpha stumbling slightly beside him, past closed bookstores and clothing stores, small businesses and local banks.

       “What’s your name, by the way. If you’re going to be staying the night in my apartment, I should probably know who you are,” Louis says.

      “‘m Harry, and you’re beautiful,” Harry says, giggling and putting his hands all over the Omega. Harry pulls him close to the point where they stop walking and both almost fall over into the street. Harry’s face is completely buried in the Omega’s hair, sniffing softly.

      “Hey! Get off me, you giant squid!” Louis tries to sound firm but is endeared none the less. “You’re gonna make us fall into traffic, love,” An exasperated Louis claims.

      “But you smell so goood,” this Harry fellow says. “Ugh, I think I might get hard at just the smell of you. You’re like...Jesus. No! Mary! You’re smell clean and….and untouched! Mine!” Harry pulls away from where his face was pressed to Louis’ hair, and Louis sees a flash of red Alpha eyes.

      “Calm down, Harry. …..I’m not yours,” Louis feels like he’s walking on glass. He doesn’t want to anger this Alpha that he doesn’t know and potentially put himself in danger. He thinks the Alpha is sweet, but ultimately, he doesn’t really know his character. He knows he has to be firm though and not let the Alpha think he can do anything he wants. He doesn’t own him.

      The Alpha’s eyes turn back to green as Louis lets out a sigh of relief. Harry whines, burying his face back into the Omega’s hair.  A pout forms on his lips as he grumbles, “Want you to be mine, though. Like you lots.”

      Louis’ Omega glows at the praise. His inner Omega wants to bare his neck and let the Alpha mate him on the spot. Louis tries to contain himself. “Thank you, darling. I like you too, but you’re going to have to take me on dates if you want to make me yours,” Louis frowns a little bit. _Yeah, if Harry even remembers him in the morning…._

      The Alpha pulls away and smiles so big. “We’re gonna go on the bestest date in the whole wide world, and you’re gonna be my Omega, and I’m gonna brag about you to everyone I know!” Harry stumbles through his words, eyes shining.

      Louis can’t help but smile back. “Okay, sweetheart. Let’s go back to my apartment first and talk about it in the morning. ….My name’s Louis by the way.” They start to make their way down the block again, turning left when they get to the end.

      “Louis!” Harry shouts, startling the Omega. The Alpha’s eyes are unfocused as he mumbles “Louis” again to himself, his voice in a quiet whisper. They make their way down the rest of the block. Louis unlocks his apartment building.

      They go up to the third floor and make their way down the hallway until they get to Louis’ door. The Alpha yawns big, his eyes getting heavier with each passing second.

      “Come on, big guy,” Louis grabs Harry’s hand and pulls him into his apartment. He gently maneuvers Harry to lay on the couch. “Goodnight, Harry,” Louis brushes a curl out of his face. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

      “‘Night, my Louis. ...mine,” Harry says before falling asleep a moment later.

      Louis sits in silence on his coffee table for a minute. He’s surrounded by the serene view of a sleeping, innocent Alpha and the sound of soft snores falling past his lip.

      Louis feels elated. He hopes that the Alpha feels some sort of attraction to him in the morning and that wasn’t just the alcohol speaking tonight.

      He hasn’t had much luck in the dating world, the Alphas always turning out to be heartless bastards in the end. He hates the ones that tried to take advantage of him. Some were worse than others, and some of them were nice, but none has ever stayed.

      Maybe it’s the fact that Louis wouldn’t have sex with any of them. He didn’t put out, so they didn’t want him.

      Louis’ a virgin, and he doesn’t want to change that.

      He doesn’t exactly blame them. He’s happy that some of them clearly stated that sex is what they were after.

      Louis wants it all. He wants a happy ending with an upstanding Alpha. He wants a respectful Alpha who he can create a family with.

      He hopes this Alpha wants the same things as him.

      With a final brush of his fingers through Harry’s curls, he tucks a blanket around Harry and leaves to go to his own room. He brushes his teeth quickly, changes into soft, matching pajamas and is out like a light when he hits his pillow.


End file.
